gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo R
For the supercar in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Turismo. The Grotti Turismo R is a 2-door supercar in The Business Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. It is the successor to the Turismo, and features more modernized styling. Design The Turismo R is made up of many sharp curves and edges, giving it an aggressive appearance. This design is heavily inspired by LaFerrari featuring its front bumper and greenhouse area as well as being a hybrid electric supercar. The front lip of the car is inspired by the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (or the Aventador) and it lightly has a resemblence to the Arash AF8 with headlights that are derived from the GTA Spano. The rear area is somewhat based on the LaFerrari (with a similar glass engine cover formation), although the two taillights are similar to those on the McLaren F1 and shares a slight resemblance to the Faralli & Mazzanti Evantra . The rear also bears some references to the Marussia B2, McLaren P1 and Corvette C7 accents. All in all, the Turismo R is heavily based on LaFerrari with some elements of the McLaren P1 and other cars. Performance The Turismo R falls just short of being one of the fastest Super Cars in the game. Acceleration is excellent and there is a nice amount of wheel spin. Top speed is also very good and can rival the Entity XF and the Adder at certain points. Because the car contains an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts. Therefore, the engine has a reputation for being very smooth and immediate. The engine is one of the most technologically advanced engines in the game. However, the Turismo R can be damaged very quickly often resulting in the hood coming off after a few collisions, especially at a high rate of speed. Unlike most quickly damaged cars, the wheels don't lock very often. Overview Gallery BusinessUpdate-GTAOnline.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Turismo R. TurismoR-GTAV-socialclub.jpg|The Turismo R on Rockstar Social Club. Car-interior-turismo r-gtav.png|Interior FerrariLaFerrari.jpg|The Ferrari LaFerrari.The car where the Turismo R is based on. Locations GTA V *Found in player's garages in single player. *Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $500,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *Strangely, the top speed in the game files is listed at 247 mph, but the Legendarymotorsport.net webpage states that the car has a top speed of 210 mph. *This is the first hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA Series. The Voltic was the first electric supercar to appear in the GTA Series. *Interestingly, the Turismo R has no reverse lights. **This also applies for the Alpha and Zentorno, which do not contain reverse lights either. *This vehicle shares its engine sound with the Feltzer and Carbonizzare. *Driving the Turismo R around will eventually cause the Infernus and Carbonizzare to spawn. *Despite being a supercar, when bringing the Turismo R to Los Santos Customs the mechanics will respond with normal comments ("What's wrong with her now?" etc.) instead of being impressed by the vehicle ("I'd love to get my hands on that," etc.). *When leaving from Los Santos Customs, the bottom of the car may hit the ground causing some scratches. If you come back after getting out of Los Santos Customs, you will usually pay $100 for repairs. *Because of the Turismo R's compact interior you cannot use the vehicle to pick up prostitutes. *The default radio station of this vehicle is: **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. *Just like the Cheetah, if the suspension is lowered to the maximum through Los Santos Customs, the Turismo R is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking XL, at high speed and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. The only downside to this, however, is that it has the tendency to hit curbs much more easily, damaging your car and even flipping it over. The same is true of the Zentorno, even with default suspension. *Although it is overall based on LaFerrari, due to the Turismo name being applied to various GTA renditions of different eras of Ferrari V8 road cars, it stands that it may also be based on the Ferrari 458 Italia. More specifically the R designation refering to the Ferrari 458 Speciale. *"Turismo" means "tourism" in Spanish. *The "GROTTI" badging on the panel near the front tires has been textured incorrectly, on the right hand side; If the player observes closely, they will see "GROTTI" normally on the left, however, upon looking on the right, it is mirrored backwards. This same error is present on the Minivan. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Hybrid Vehicles